Bend me Break me
by black-like-my-coffee
Summary: Frerard PWP thats it


He smiled at me from the middle of the stage, lips curling over his canines. My spine tingled as he shook his hips in time to "Prison", my fingers fumbling over a chord progression, causing Ray to shoot me a funny look. His voice crescendo-ed in unison with the music as he gestured frantically, hips gyrating. I slunk up behind him, not quickly, just one step per two beats.

_BOOM BOOM-_step.

_BOOM BOOM-_step.

_BOOM BOOM-_step.

Finally I reached him. I waited for the perfect moment. It came soon enough.

"_Pain in my heart from your dying wish_-"I swung my guitar behind my back"-_I kiss you lips agai_-**mmmff**!!" I didn't kiss him so much as smash my face against his, my teeth biting into his lips, my hand yanking his head forward by his hair. His eyes stared; I closed mine and twisted my head, forcing his jaw open. My tongue slid in between his lips, rubbing hungrily against his teeth. Sweet coffee rubbed my face with each harsh exhale. Finally he surrendered, his mouth falling open and his arms curling behind my back. I leaned up, my knees rubbery as he slid his tongue against mine, his nails rubbing up and down my sides, no doubt leaving angry red streaks. I pulled back, my arms swinging down just in time to catch the next chords. He panted, looking me directly in the eyes. I darted back to Bob's drum set, hopping onto the bass drum. I leaped backwards off it, landing split legged beside Mikey. His head bobbed in time with his guitar, and I smiled, running a hand through his hair before scampering away to my side of the stage.

The rest of the show went on without a hitch; I exited after snatching up a pair of red fluffy handcuffs and several envelopes. The second I stepped behind the curtain strong arms shoved me against the wall. "What the fuck was that about?" I closed my eyes as I felt Gee's arms collapse on either side of me. I sighed leaning forward to inhale his sweaty scent, I wrapped my arms around him and he licked my neck." You honestly think you're getting off that easy?" Gee snarled in my ear. His hand slid down my back to my pocket, I felt a tugging sensation on my butt and before I could react a pair of sparkly handcuffs was dangling in my face. "Bathroom. Now." I nodded, slinking around him only to feel something clamp around my wrist. He smirked, tucking my hand into my pocket, and then pushed me towards the bathroom before him. When we reached the bathroom he quickly forced me into the big handicapped stall. He prodded me towards the wall and snapped the other side of the handcuffs to the silver bar running along the wall. My eyes widened in anticipation and I felt a stirring low in my gut. "Strip." I nodded again, my face downcast to hide the excited smile I knew was there. I hastily unbuttoned my pants and slid them off with one hand, due to the handcuffs, my shirt hung around my wrist but at this point I couldn't care less. "Lean against the wall. Prop your foot up on the toilet seat." I complied to his wishes immediately, but was still unable to keep myself from stroking my cock. " No!" A hand smacked against my face, I bit back a cry. " Don't do anything I don't tell you to do!" The palm on my face stroked gently at my cheekbone before drawing back. "Suck your fingers." I slid my ring and middle finger into my mouth. Glancing up I felt a shock ripple through my body and collide between my legs, Gee was staring at me with his hand down his pants ,rubbing up and down. He was staring at me through half-lidded eyes, his mouth agape and spit was dripping out of the corner. "Put them inside yourself." He whispered hoarsely. I moaned loudly, pulling my hand from my mouth, a string of saliva hanging form my tongue. I reached down between my legs, my knee fell back and my hips slid forward. I pushed the tip of my finger into my ass, moaning again at the sensations. I slid my finger in to the second knuckle, hissing at the burn I felt. I slid a second finger in stroking my inner walls and rubbing my prostate. My hips jerked as I worked myself with my fingers and I strained against my confines. "G-G-Gee! I'm gonna c-c-c-cum!" He crossed the room quickly; he tugged my fingers out of myself and pushed my head down. I slid my lips over the head of his cock, my tongue delving into the slit at the top. He groaned, his fist clenching in my hair. He suddenly thrust all the way to the hilt, slamming my head against the wall; he did this several times until his penis was covered in spit. I moaned as he lifted my leg up and nudged my opening. I eagerly thrust forward and was rewarded with a slap across the face. "Do I have to tell you again? Don't do anything unless I tell you to." I nodded bleakly. He sighed and slid the tip of his cock inside me. I licked his neck and wiggled my hips, hopefully intensifying the pleasure for both of us. He used one hand to grab me by my hair and hold me against the wall. He slid back a tiny bit then crashed into me. He mindlessly fucked me, whispering filthy things in my ear and tugging my cock. We both choked out a warning seconds before his and my stomach were covered in cum. I stared upwards as aftershocks shook my body. He suckled weakly at my neck, murmuring sweet nothings against my collarbone.

"I love you." He blurted out. I stood there cum dripping down my leg, and realized something.

"I love you, too."

**Yay! Semi-angry sex!!!**

**Kay reviews are much obliged.**


End file.
